A secret night's tale of 8059
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Sekuel dari A present from octupus head... bagi yang penasaran ama malem dimana 8059 berduaan... Warning : contain of shonen-ai


Kresek.....kresek....

Author yang enak- enakan maen fb di taman terganggu dengan suara rumput yang berisik di belakangnya.

Author : "Siapa sih?"

Tiba – tiba

Tsuna muncul dari balik rerumputan sambil tengok kanan kiri.

Tsuna : " Author-san.. aku beberapa hari ini gak bisa tidur gara- gara penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto."

Author : " Eh... benarkah *sambil garuk- garuk kepala*

Tsuna : " Tolong ceritakan *sambil menunduk dan membawa sebuah kue blackforest yang menggairahkan*...kumohon!"

Author : "T- tapi...*tidak tahan dengan kilauan yang menggairahkan dari kue blackforest Tsuna*... Uhm... baiklah aku akan ceritakan! ( Dasar tau aja neh orang kalau kelemahanku adalah makanan)."

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Story milik saya

Warning : Jiwa fujoshi author keluar, jadi gomen kalo rada ada adegan yang tidak terduga.

A Secret night's tale of 8059

24 april

Pukul 00.01

Triiit... Hape Yamamoto berbunyi.

" Ehm.. siapa tengah malam begini?" gerutu Yamamoto setengah sadar.

" Cepat keluar dari kamarmu, Yakyuu baka! Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Gokudera"

Bunyi sms yang diterima Yamamoto. Seketika Yamamoto heran dan sesegera mungkin menuju pintu depan.

Ketika pintu dibuka, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut perak dan menurutnya lucu.

" Eh, ada apa Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

" Ini untukmu, maaf jika itu jelek," kata Gokudera setelah menyerahkan hadiahnya, ia memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Malu.

Tiba- tiba...

Yamamoto memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Gokudera ingin berontak tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia merasa hangat di pelukan Yamamoto.

" Terima kasih, Gokudera", ujar Yamamoto pelan.

" Le- lepaskan aku, yakyuu baka! Aku tak bisa napas," kata Gokudera sambil berusaha berontak.

" Hem.. maafkan aku Gokudera," kata Yamamoto sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak ingin Yamamoto tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sangat suka melihat senyum Yamamoto.

" Ada apa Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menengok ke wajah Gokudera.

" Ah.. dasar Yakyu-..," kata- kata Gokudera terpotong karena tiba- tiba Yamamoto telah membopong badannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Gokudera mulai berteriak.

" Aku suka hadiahmu, Gokudera. Tapi, aku masih punya 1 permintaan di hari ulangtahunku ini," kata Yamamoto masih menggendong Gokudera.

" Apa tongkat jelek itu tak cukup, hah? Kau selalu membuatku repot," kata Gokudera.

" Hmm.... kenapa kau selalu marah- marah padaku?" tanya Yamamoto.

" Uhmm... itu," Gokudera tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Yamamoto heran dengan tingkah laku Gokudera. Lalu, dia membawa Gokudera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Eh...tunggu- tunggu apa yang kau lakukan," ujar Gokudera panik.

Yamamoto terdiam. Dia membawa masuk Gokudera ke dalam kamarnya.

Gokudera's POV

Hah? Kenapa ini? Mau apa dia? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak.... Ini tak boleh terjadi. Bukannya ini terlarang. Eh, kenapa jadi mikir yang nggak- nggak. *tiba- tiba wajah Gokudera memerah* Wah, kenapa wajahku merah begini. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Ada apa ini? Jantungku juga berdegup kencang. Padahal kan aku tak punya perasaan pada Yamamoto tolol ini. Apa iya? Kalo iya gak mungkin jadi deg- degan begini....

End of Gokudera's POV

Yamamoto menurunkan Gokudera di atas ranjangnya.

" Eh.. Yakyuu baka! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Gokudera mulai gelisah.

" Gokudera, maafkan aku," kata Yamamoto sambil menindih tubuh Gokudera di ranjangnya.

" Eh, apa yang kau....berat tau!" Gokudera melawan.

" Bisakah kau menemaniku, hanya malam ini saja," pinta Yamamoto pada Gokudera.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gokudera kebingungan.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku ..." Yamamoto memotong kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gokudera. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Lidah Yamamoto mulai merayap ke dalam mulut Gokudera.

" Mmhh..." ( Heh author maksudnya apa ini? )

" Cih, apa yang kau lakukan?" gertak Gokudera sambil mengusap bibirnya.

" Aku tahu kau juga sayang denganku, akupun juga begitu. Aku senang sekali malam ini. *Yamamoto tersenyum pada Gokudera* Ini hadiah paling berkesan buatku. Selamat malam, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto yang langsung terlelap dan (masih) menindih tubuh Gokudera.

" Hei,, Yakyuuu baka! Malah tidur, berat tau," Gokudera berusaha memindahkan tubuh Yamamoto tapi usahanya gagal karena Yamamoto memeluknya erat sekali.

Pukul 02.00

" Hmm baiklah, aku akan menemanimu," kata Gokudera sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidur dalam dekapan Yamamoto.

Pukul 03.00

Yamamoto terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. *Ya iyalah! Secara yang ditiduri bukan kasur tapi malah Gokudera* Lalu, dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Gokudera yang sedang terlelap.

"Hmm... terima kasih, Gokudera. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Pukul 08.00

Gokudera terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena jam bekernya berbunyi.

" Hah? Dimana aku? *sambil tengok kiri kanan* Di rumah? Bukannya kemarin.." ujar Gokudera yang tiba- tiba teringat kejadian tadi malam.

" Tidak!!......first kissku telah diambil Yakyuu sialan itu," kata Gokudera mulai emosi. Lalu, dia menemukan secarik kertas di meja belajarnya.

Yo, Gokudera.

Arigato buat hadiahmu dan telah menemaniku semalam.

Yamamoto.

" Yakyuu baka!!!" teriak Gokudera dan wajahnya mulai terbakar lagi.

------------------------------------------ end --------------------------------------------------------

Author : "Jadi begitu ceritanya," *sambil makan Blackforest*

Tsuna : " Tak kusangka, ternyata mereka berdua...."

Duess..... Reborn datang menendang kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna : " Reborn... sakit"

Reborn : " Dame Tsuna!" *sambil menembakkan peluru di kepala Tsuna, dan membuat Tsuna pingsan*

Author : " Wah, Reborn-san mambunuhnya?" *sambil masang tampang sok – sok paranoid*

Reborn : " Dia hanya pingsan. *mengeluarkan BBnya* Ciaossu, Spanner. Tolong buatkan mesin penghilang ingatan."

Author : " Wah, Reborn-san sadis."

Reborn: " Apa kau juga mau?"

Author : " Ah tidak- tidak. Terima kasih, Tak perlu repot – repot." *ngacir*

~kufufu~ Review pliz....


End file.
